It Never Happened
by bleughhhhblah
Summary: What if Snape never called Lily a mudblood? If she never went out with James? Would Harry still be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hey! Okay I know I've not finished my last story, but fanfiction would not let me post a new chapter for some reason. :( I feel like crying to be honest, because I was just getting in to it and now i don't know how to solve my problem, so if you guys have any idea how I can fix this can you please tell me so I can update again. Thank you. Anyway here's another story.**

Chapter 1 : Wow What A Difference

Harry walked onto the King's Cross Station with his parents and their close family friends the Malfoys. The Malfoys consisted of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. They all had blonde hair, Narcissa's being quite long while Draco's and Lucius' were rather short. Harry looked at her parents his mother had shiny, long auburn hair and bright green eyes that shone when sun hit of them and his father had brown/black eyes and shoulder length black greasy hair and a massive nose.

The two boys, that had been best friends forever, looked at each other and smiled.

_This is it!_ Harry thought to himself. _We're going back! _

"Let's go get Crabbe and Goyle!" Draco said. "Bye mum, bye dad. See you soon Mr&Mrs S."

"Bye guys," Harry shouted not wanting to go through the names again.

"Bye boys," the four adults said at, roughly, the same time.

The two boys ran off to find their friends while the adults stayed back and watched their sons run away in the direction of the train.

The two boys ran around platform 9 ¾ looking for any of their friends wither it be Crabbe and Goyle or Patsy and all her friends. Draco secretly really liked Patsy although the only person that knew was Harry. Draco hadn't realized that his best friend knew his biggest secret. Everyone knew that Patsy and all her friends liked Harry, but he didn't bring it up just in case.

The two boys finally found Crabbe and Goyle standing around looking like a pair of twats, as per usual.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Yo buffoons! We're over here!" Draco shouted loud enough that nearly the whole platform could here.

"Well if it isn't Harry and Draco," sneered a tall ginger boy who was two years older and standing next to him was someone totally identical.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Harry snarled "Where's the rest of your ginger family?"

"Mummy and Daddy running away from the scary death eaters?" Draco laughed. "Well that's what they get for being blood traitors!"

"Our parents are twice the people your parents will ever," George snapped.

"Temper ginger! I wouldn't be speaking to someone in a higher rank than you like that," Harry near enough shouted.

While this was going on Crabbe and Goyle had ran up to stand behind Harry and Draco while another two gingers came up behind Fred and George, one a boy slightly smaller than the twins and a small petite girl.

"Oh look it's like a little loser family, another ginger to join the rest. Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs now. Thankfully soon enough we won't have blood traitors like this around," Draco sneered.

"I'd rather be part of a blood traitor family than son of a death eater," Ron jumped in.

"Oi Weasley where's your mudblood girlfriend! Decided to run for it too!"

"Don't call her that Malfoy!"

"Going to stop me Weasley."

Just as Draco shouted that the whistle for the train went and everyone turned to face it.

"C'mon Draco they're not worth it," Harry said trying to calm him down and pull him towards the train.

Draco let Harry pull him away from the family of gingers while putting his wand, that he had pulled out during the argument, away. The four boys found a carriage and settled themselves in, soon enough they were joined by Pansy Parkinson and her best friends. Draco never really paid too much attention to Pansy's friends and didn't really know their names.

The train ride went in pretty quickly as the four friends and the five girls ate chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans that they got from the trolley. They were soon all getting changed into their Hogwarts robes waiting to arrive at the castle.

**A.N Okay so it's quite short and suckish right now but I'm hoping as it's only first chapter it will get better. I'm thinking of doing some POVs in it but am not totally sure. So please review and tell ****me what you think of the story, of the POV idea and the idea of the story. Thanks. Oh and by the way if you can help me with the problem I mentioned earlier I would so grateful.**


	2. Hogsmeade Station

**A.N Right first thanks to everyone who has either reviewed, favourited or set an alert for this story. Also thank you to anyone who has read it as well. I'm going to try and get them to Hogwarts and hopefully the Slytherin common room in this chapter. I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story yet just need to wait and see.**

The train came to an abrupt stop at Hogsmeade Station and everyone was picking up their cases and leaving. The second year Slytherins were no different, they left their carriage and headed for the door of the train pushing a few first years as they went. As they got off the train they heard a familiar voice

"First years over here! All first years over here!"

"There's that big oath Hagrid! A big waste of space if you ask me!"

"Well no one was asking you were they!" The voice of Hermione Granger came from behind them.

"Watch the way you're speaking to people Granger!" Draco warned. "In the real world no one would take that crap especially not off a mudblood like you."

"Well lucky for you we aren't in the 'real world' and we are protected by Dumbledore then isn't it," Hermione jibbed back.

"Shut it Granger!" Harry began. "You and your blood traitor boyfriend are first to go when we leave Hogwarts,"

"You're all talk Potter! And besides we aren't going out!"

"Duel me right now then Granger!"

"Oh that's very manly duelling a girl! How brave must you be to do that?" Fred joked coming from behind Hermione and Ron.

"Fine, you too then ginger!" Harry said pulling out his wand.

Hagrid caught sight of Harry doing this and ran over to stop him.

"And what the bloody hell do you think you're doing," He yelled from the black lake. He took about five strides and ended up right next to them.

"I ought to report you to Professor Dumbledore but

I got to get the first years to the school so I'll give you a warning this time!

Hermione and the ginger family listened to what Hagrid had to say and when he walked back to the first years they left for the Thestrals.

"Like he would really do anything," Draco scoffed.

"Yeah I know, pathetic that's what he is! Dad could sort him out easy peasy! In fact even I could sort him out…" Harry started mumbling.

"We better move before there's no more Thestrals."

"C'mon then! Crabbe! Goyle! Let's move!"

The four boys headed over to the carriages. They got the second last one and was up at the magical school within 5 minutes. They entered through the big main entrance doors.

Harry looked round the entrance hall and smiled to himself. _Man I'm glad I'm back!_ Harry knew that if he'd to ever admit that Draco would never think of him the same way again so he kept it to himself.

They walked through into the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin house table and sat down, Harry next to Crabbe and Draco across from him which left Goyle next to Draco. Harry and Draco looked up at the teacher's table, both looking for the same person, what was like an uncle to Draco was Harry's father. They found him sitting on Dumbledore's left hand side, Harry smiled he hadn't been told if his father was to teach again this year but apparently he was. The professor turned round and looked at his son and smiled back at him. After having had spotted his father Harry proceeded to look down the table and see the rest of the professors . They were all the usual ones in their usual seats until…

"Who's that sitting in the Defence Against the Dark Arts seat? I've seen him somewhere before but I just can't remember where," Harry asked Draco confused.

"I'm not sure. But Dumbledore will probably tell us during his speech."

The four boys sat through the sortings of first with the rest of the school. But like the Slytherins the boys cheered whenever someone was sorted into Slytherin but whenever they were sorted into one of the other three houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, they booed and hissed, especially when it was a Gryffindor and they were even worse when it was the last person…

"Weasley, Ginny!"

The ginger girl headed towards the three-legged stool at the front and Professor McGonagall, who teaches Transfiguration and is also head of Gryffindor house, put the Sorting Hat on her head. It covered the ginger girl's eyes and after a few seconds shouted…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was aloud outburst of cheering from the Gryffindor table, mainly from the rest of the Weasley family, while the Slytherins booed and hissed and Harry trying to be funny shouted…

"Ah! Another ginger!"

All the Slytherins burst out laughing while Hermione stood up and shouted…

"Ah! A specky freak!"

Every house cheered for her while Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"10 points from both houses!"

"Gee thanks Hermione!" Harry heard Ron say.

"Now that that is sorted, haha get it sorted! Ten points to Dumbledore! Eh dig in!" Dumbledore said still laughing to himself.

Food magically appeared (Well of course it was magically it was Hogwarts) on the gold plates down the middle of the four house tables and the teacher's table. Everyone started grabbing food from all the plates!

After they had all ate until they were ready for bursting Dumbledore stood up and began his annual speech. Harry didn't really listen until the bit of information he wanted to know came up.

"This here is Professor Potter! He will be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts!" The man Harry had recognised stood up, waved and then took a bow.

"Always the jokester Mr Potter" Dumbledore laughed. "Okay now bed!" Dumbledore ended his speech there while all the houses stood up to leave the Great Hall following their house prefects.

**A.N. Okay ****I didn't know what to do with this story if I'm honest so I decided to add in something I don't think you were expecting! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated it's just I had writers block and didn't know what to write! And also my mum and dad think I'm spending too much time on the laptop so aren't letting me on it as much which is a bummer. So right now I'm in my room secretly writing this because I thought you deserved an update already. Please forgive me for taking so long. And please review I'm begging. This story so far for only being one chapter has had 60 ****Hits and 50 visitors and only 7 reviews. So please review that's what the button is there for. Okay think I've complained enough so bye bye.**


	3. Common Room

**A.N Okay people who don't normally review my story reviewed! So thank you soo much! In one of the reviews the reviewer Luiz4200 pointed out a mistake I made! Thanks for pointing that out to me! Also thanks to HopeHealer and Rockchick29 who also reviewed! Also thanks to my friends Holly (Peexipix), Anna (AnnaxStoney) and Shannon (Shannonxxx) And to bunny109 who has also reviewed. Okay think this note is long enough so enjoy.**

The Slytherins headed down to the Slytherin common room which was in the dungeon. The tinted green light coming through the windows, because they were under the black lake, was glimmering on the Slytherins faces. All the first yeas were pushing and shoving trying to get to the front so they could find out where abouts the common room was. Draco wasn't having any of it and was pushing, shoving back and sometimes even elbowing them in the face. There was no way anyone was getting in front of him. He was getting first pick of the sofas tonight, even though when they got in they were supposed to go straight to bed. No one did, well, except the first years.

Soon enough they had reached the bare wall and the prefect shouted the password allowed.

"Pureblood!"

The password for the Slytherin common room was usually something to do with how pureblood was better than mudblood. Everyone pushed and shoved past the prefects. Draco walked over and planked himself down on the couch he normally sat on. The boys sat in silence for a while watching all the first years rush to bed.

"What were the Weasleys think they were playing at tonight! And that mudblood Granger ugh pathetic!"

"I know the blood traitors and mudblood need to be put in their rightful place," Harry said as his three friends nodded their heads in agreement.

"Scum that's what they are, all of them, every single one!" Draco butted in.

"Yeah that's what I thought to," Crabbe tried to join in but Draco kept going on and on.

"And what did that filthy mudblood mean when she said Potter!" Draco continued. "Doesn't she know clean and non-blood traitor blood when she sees it."

"I know! How dare she accuse me of not being a Snape? Wait isn't Potter the new teacher? I am in no way related to him! I've seen him in the Daily Prophet! He was the one who caught some of the death eaters," Harry near enough spat.

"I knew I had seen him before that scum!" Draco screwed up his face!

"I'll need to put her right about that," Harry said angered now.

"But wait!" Draco said as Harry stood up, Harry turned back round to look at him.

"What?"

"That would mean talking to that filth!"

"Oh you're right! I'll just leave it for now! But there is no way she's getting away with it!" Harry said as a grin appeared on his face as an idea came into his head.

"What is it Harry," Goyle tried to get in this.

"It's nothing," Harry said wiping the smile of his face so he looked like his normal self. "Let's go to our dorm so we actually get up in the morning," Harry suggested while standing up.

By now the Slytherin common room was nearly empty just a few fifth years sitting in the corner by a table.

"Okay sounds like a plan," Draco said yawning and looking round the room. "It's dead in here now anyway."

The four boys traipsed up the stairs towards the boy's dorm. When in they arrived in the same room they were in last year they got changed into their pyjamas and got into their four poster beds and pulling the curtains of them round. Harry said night to the rest of the boys rolled onto his side and began to think about what Hermione had said. He eventually fell asleep while listening to the pitter patter of the soft rain gently hitting off the room's many windows.

**A.N Okay this was a **_**really**_** short chapter. It's short for a view reasons :**

**1. I'm really tired as I was in Paris this weekend (Ahh :D ) and had to get up about 5ish 6ish every morning :/**

**2. Writers block is one of the worst things ever, which I seem to get a lot.**

**3. I've not had much time to write due to school work, Paris, family issues and stuff like that.**

**4. I fail at writing stories and think I may give up as it's really hard to think of ideas.**

**Well I think that's it all my excuses are done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! If you have an idea could you please mail me them, it would really help me loads. See ya later**

**Megan xx**


	4. Weird!

**It Never Happened**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note At The Bottom**

Harry woke up, sweat running down his face like raindrops racing to the bottom of a car window. He sat up straight as fast as he could. He was so happy to see the closed curtains round his four poster bed. Just to be sure he pulled open the curtains to reveal the four walls of his dorm. The three other boys he'd to share a room with were still asleep. Harry checked the time on the clock on his bed side table, it was half four. The rain was now battering of the windows. Harry stood up, walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror but looking back at him wasn't his own reflection it was the reflection of…

"Lord Voldemort," Harry whispered to himself quietly as if he was scared. He washed his face with ice cold water and then dried it with the hand towel sitting next to the mirror. When his face was bone dry he looked up to see his own reflection looking back at him. "I was just imagining it," He repeated over and over again.

oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*

"Draco, Draco!"

"What!" Draco snapped.

"Where's Harry?"

"What do you mean where's Harry? He's in his bed you moron!"

"No he's not! Do you think if he was in his bed I would ask you?"

"Yes actually, I do." Draco sat up, swung his legs out of the bed, stood up and walked over to Harry's bed. He pulled open his curtains expecting to find his best friend lying sleeping.

"Told you he wasn't there," Crabbe said matter-of-factly.

"He's probably just down getting breakfast, so go get ready!" The three boys went into the bathroom one at a time to get ready, Draco first, then Goyle and lastly Crabbe. When they were all in their Slytherin uniform, after having been washed, they headed up to the great hall. When they entered they had started heading over to the Slytherin table but Draco stopped midway as he spotted something really unusual. Patsy was talking to… Ron Weasley! Of all people that little blood traitor. Draco marched up to her!

"Why are you talking to this lot," he whispered.

"Oh your friend Potter asked me to do this!" she whispered back.

"Why?"

"I don't know do I?"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Off somewhere with Granger." Patsy winked at no one in particular.

"So what are you talking about," Draco said loud enough for Ron to hear.

"None of your business is it!"

"Actually Ronald I happen to be a close of friend of Patsy so therefore I think I deserve to know." Just as he said that Hermione and Harry came through the doors and Harry froze when he saw Draco standing next to Patsy and the Weasley boy. Harry gulped and started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor table again. He stopped next to his best friend and stood there nervously.

"So what happened between you two then?" Draco asked Harry in front of all the Gryffindors.

Harry shot Hermione a quick look before answering "Nothing … Honest!"

"Okay I'll drop it… For now."

**A.N. So yeah it was quite a short chapter this time but it took forever to write and for that I am sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's pretty boring. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks **

**Megan xx**


End file.
